Fool You Once
by Spyder Webb
Summary: I didn't like how the dub did episodes 68, 69 and 70. (Mostly because Malik wasn't in it every single second ^_^) so I redid it! This is my version of how Malik and Bakura met.


[*] indicates where my own imagination takes over and again when my imagination ends. What they say is word for word in the dub series, except in my own little parts, so I don't take credit. Is it just me, or does Yami Bakura have very proper 'English' for a tomb robber?  
  
Also, this takes place between episodes 68, 69 and 70 when Joey is dueling Mako Tsunami, Yami and Kaiba are searching for the others and most importantly, when Malik and Bakura meet for the first time.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
* italics *  
  
// Yami to Hikari // - It only happens once.  
  
- - -  
  
Fool You Once  
  
- - -  
  
Lavender studied the boy in front of him. This white-haired freak had the nerve to stop him? He needed to find the pharaoh's friends before the pharaoh did; he didn't have time for this! But then again, there was something about this boy. . .  
  
"You're in my way." Malik Ishtar growled as he grabbed his Millennium Rod from his belt. He knew he was powerful, but the dagger hidden within the handle of the item made him feel safer.  
  
The other boy pulled open his shirt; "You have something I seek." The gruff voice replied as he revealed a golden ring hanging from around his neck. The ring glowed brightly before dying down.  
  
"The Millennium Ring!" Malik's eyes widened at the realization.  
  
The boy crossed his arms and smirked darkly. "It seems you're the dark force whose presence I've been sensing." He glared slightly. "Give me your Millennium Item and you may pass by." The promise was empty, even Malik knew he was more than likely to be killed if he just handed over the Rod. Not that he was that stupid to begin with.  
  
Climbing off his motorcycle, Malik kept an eye on this newcomer. "You are somewhat familiar with the ancient ways." He pointed out, sensing a familiar power, much like what the Millennium Puzzle held. "Why do you want my item?" Malik knew the power of the Rod and he was curious as to why someone else wanted it.  
  
"If you must know, I'm a collector of sorts. And once I possess all seven Millennium Items, I'll control ancient powers strong enough to rule the entire world." Brown eyes sparkled with glee. Malik was surprised this boy would know of all seven items and what powers they'd possess. "So I will ask-" More like demand, Malik noted. "You once again to hand over your Millennium Rod."  
  
Malik looked up at the name of his item. /Interesting. . .whoever he is he has knowledge of the ancient scriptures./ The Egyptian sighed and closed his eyes. /Fortunately for me, this stranger doesn't know everything. For he who possesses the boundless power of the pharaoh himself,/ Malik opened his eyes, hearing the other boy move slightly, /Controls a magic far stronger than the seven Millennium Items./ "My name is Malik." He spoke; figuring that fate had a hand in the two meeting.  
  
"I don't care." The glare intensified slightly, and a dark part of Malik found the gaze very stunning and particularly hard to ignore. Malik smirked mentally; he liked this one's attitude.  
  
"What if I told you," Hook, "I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets," Line, "You can have my Millennium Rod if you want." Sinker. Malik turned around, away from the other, "But before I hand it over to you, you have to do something for me in exchange. For I am somewhat of a collector myself and once I possess what I desire, the Millennium Rod will mean absolutely nothing to me." He stared at his item, held within his hand.  
  
"Why should I help?" The boy sneered and it was obvious that he was only out for himself. "I can take your Millennium Item by force as I've done to others n the past."  
  
Malik turned around and chuckled lightly. So, he had more than just the Ring. "Because," He said simply, "I know the whereabouts of several of the Millenium Items, including the Millennium Tauk, worn by my sister." He smirked.  
  
The other grinned greedily, hearing of more Millennium Items. "Perhaps there is a way we can work together and help each other get want we want."  
  
Malik smiled at this, "You've made a wise choice. With our combined power no one in the entire world will be able to stop us!"  
  
"What do I need to do for you in order to receive the Millennium Items, Malik?" The boy wondered slyly, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"It's quite simple actually." Malik shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening." The other spoke with a hint of impatience.  
  
"Well first answer me this," Malik began, "How strong are your dueling skills?" He asked suspiciously. If this was going to work he couldn't have a beginner helping him, now could he?  
  
The stranger seemed irritated to be asked such a question. "They're extremely strong." Malik glared as the boy waved him off and turned his back.  
  
"Excellent." Malik began.  
  
"You should know, I've dueled in several Shadow Games throughout history. Surprised?" The white-haired fiend bragged, questioning when there was no response, he turned back around.  
  
"I'm not." Malik admitted, "It all makes sense now." So this boy was like the pharaoh. He'd been born around the time of the Millennium Items and had been sealed inside one, most likely the Millennium Ring.  
  
The boy leaned against the wall of one of the buildings surrounding them in the alley. "I've returned for the sole purpose of obtaining the seven Millennium Items and the power they possess." Piercing brown eyes met Malik's gaze. "Now, I'll ask you once again, what do you want from me?"  
  
"I'm going to need you to duel on my behalf. Then I'll deliver the items to you." Malik moved the Rod, gaining the fiend's attention.  
  
"I'll duel whomever you want me to." The boy closed his eyes. "Provided I receive my payment once I'm done." His eyes snapped open, "But tell me," He was curious, "Just what is it you expect to gain from this battle I duel for you, Malik?" An eyebrow was raised in question.  
  
"I told you." Malik began, irritated, "I'm a collector like you. Win me the cards I want and the items are yours." [*] He promised, "So." He leaned against the opposite wall; "You're like the pharaoh-"  
  
"I'm *nothing* like the pharaoh!" The fiend growled angrily.  
  
Malik smirked; it seems he had touched a soft spot. "I only meant that you're a spirit, you were originally born in Egypt, about 5000 years ago." Malik closed his eyes, seeing he had gotten the other's attention. "That means that you have a host." He opened one eye to see the fiend smirking.  
  
"You'd like to meet the mortal weakling. Is that it?" The spirit sneered, then suddenly closed his eyes as the Ring began to glow brightly. As Malik watched, fascinated, the spirit seemed to split in two before a small boy was pushed to the ground. The Ring stopped glowing and the boy sat up, confused. "Soft brown eyes noticed the new boy standing near and quickly jumped to his feet, glancing between Malik and the now transparent spirit.  
  
"Who.?" The boy began.  
  
"I'm Malik." The Egyptian began, studying the boy over. /He's too. . .feminine, but it suits him./ Malik suddenly imagined what the boy would look like tied to the Egyptian's bed, naked and panting with need. Clearing his throat, he glared at the new boy. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The soft eyes blinked, "R-Ryou." The boy replied nervously. "How. . .did we get here? And what are we doing here?" He asked, this time speaking to the spirit. "Please Bakura. . .I just want to know." The boy asked softly.  
  
"Bakura?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you're called." He chuckled.  
  
Bakura glared, "Yes, that is what I'm called. In this lifetime anyway." He muttered, then turned to Ryou, "And it's none of your business why we're here! You won't see any of it anyway." The spirit growled, "Just don't expect to see your little schoolmates after this." Bakura laughed cruelly.  
  
"Yugi?" Ryou asked softly, then looked away and stared at the ground.  
  
"You know the pharaoh?" Malik was suddenly very interested in this human, more so than he'd been before.  
  
Ryou looked at him and blinked. He'd known Yugi's spirit was a pharaoh. Bakura had given him that much information at least. "Yes. . .he's one of my. . .friends." The boy sighed and closed his eyes as he bowed his head.  
  
Bakura laughed again, "Some friend. They only seem to notice you when I'm causing trouble." He spat at the boy and Ryou seemed to shrink. "You have no friends, remember that." Malik blinked at the harshness, but the human boy only nodded. "Now get back in your soul room!" Bakura growled as he reached a hand to touch Ryou.  
  
"Wait!" Malik said, causing Bakura to stop moving and Ryou to look up. Malik wasn't sure why he'd drawn attention to himself, except for the fact that he wanted to see this boy. He was submissive and quiet, perfect in Malik's eyes. "I could use him. . ." He muttered.  
  
Bakura snorted and returned to his position against the wall. "Why not? Everyone else uses him." He glared at the kid. "So, how is he any help to you?" He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his see-through jeans.  
  
"He knows the pharaoh and is somewhat close to him and the rest." Malik began, a plan formulating in his mind. "If he could fake being hurt then I can get close to them." He began to brainstorm when Bakura snorted and quickly took over the boy's body, much to Malik's disappointment.  
  
"Why fake being hurt when he can actually *be* hurt?" Bakura replied as he pulled a pocketknife from the back of his jeans. Before the words registered to Malik, Bakura had flipped the blade from its cover and had stabbed the instrument deep into the boy's left arm.  
  
"Shit!" Malik cried out in shock and disgust and was even more appalled when the spirit separated from his host, leaving Ryou to the pain. The boy slumped to the ground and held his bleeding arm as he stared up at the darker half of his soul. "Why in Ra's name did you do that?" Malik growled as he knelt beside the boy, pulling the blood covered hand away to check the wound. It was deep and Malik figured it had scraped bone. Quickly, he pulled a white handkerchief from one of his zip up pockets and deftly tied it around the woozing wound.  
  
"Think about it." Bakura sneered, "If they checked him over and found no cause for alarm, they'd get suspicious. That Wheeler boy isn't as dumb as I'd like to think of him as." The spirit shrugged.  
  
Malik sighed and shook his head, knowing the cruel being was right. But did he have to stab the boy so deep?  
  
"Well, I'm bored, when I need to duel for you tell me." He yawned and disappeared, Malik guessing that he'd gone back into his item.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking back down at the other mortal.  
  
"Why would you care?" Ryou asked sadly as he forced himself to his feet, pushing Malik away. He stumbled though and would have fallen face first into the cement if not for Malik's arms holding him up. "Nobody else has before. . ." He muttered tiredly, dizzy from the pain shooting up his arm.  
  
"I don't!" Malik practically yelled, then calmed when Ryou cringed, "I mean. . ." He sighed, frustrated with himself. Why was this boy getting this kind of reaction out of him? He was bent on having his revenge on the pharaoh! But did that really have anything to do with this poor. . .child? Ryou wasn't apart of it, he may know the pharaoh, but as it was clearly pointed out-- not in the best way-that he was not friends with the pharaoh, at least, not very close.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ryou muttered, waking Malik from his daze, "Just use me like you want to and get it over with, I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Malik shook him and forced him to his feel once Ryou had opened his eyes again. "Alright, but I need to clean you up a little." He muttered as he pulled Ryou over to the motorcycle. Malik forced Ryou out of the light blue shirt he was wearing. He unwrapped the cloth from around Ryou's arm and began to wipe up the blood that had begun to drip down his arm using the blue material.  
  
Ryou stayed silent through all of this, wondering why someone would take the time to care for his wounds. Malik was being so gentle, and his fingers and skin were soft. He drifted off a few times, but Malik would shake him awake every time. Finally, Malik was finished with the blood, not that it had stopped, but he threw the blue mess away from him, then retied the handkerchief.  
  
"That'll have to do for now. Come with me." He growled and dragged the boy out of the alley. Not many people paid attention to them, seeing as how there had been stranger happenings going on everywhere in the city now that Battle City had commenced. Ryou fell beside a building as Malik used his Rod to locate Yugi's friends.  
  
Ryou sighed and closed his eyes when he thought he'd heard Joey yell. And yes, that was Tristan yelling at Joey. "Um. . .Malik?" He questioned quietly, just wanting the pain to stop. Malik looked at him, glaring for interrupting. Ryou blushed at the piercing gaze; he'd never seen anyone with that colour of eyes before. "I can hear them. . ." He muttered.  
  
Malik, realizing what the boy was talking about, looked around the corner of the building and saw Joey Wheeler throw a cell phone into the air to have that stupid girl Tea Gardner catch it and yell at him. "Perfect." He smirked and then grabbed Ryou and pulled him away from the building and around the corner. Grabbing the boy's chin Malik squeezed hard, causing Ryou to whimper slightly. "You go along with what I say and if you so much as utter a word to save them, I shall slice your throat, do you understand me?" Malik hissed, not even a centimeter from Ryou's face. He probably would be able to go through with his threat, but Ryou didn't need to know that.  
  
Staring into the eyes before him, Ryou painfully nodded. "Good, you'll make sure you stay alive through all of this." He surprised Ryou with a light kiss before Malik pulled away, though Ryou had no time to think about it as he was dragged over toward his friends. Now that they'd spotted the others, Ryou felt a little better, at least until he remembered who was holding him on his feet and what that meant. Malik carried him closer and Ryou cringed when he heard the other's gasps. [*]  
  
"Oh no! Look! It's Ryou and he's hurt!" Tea gasped and Ryou heard the sound of people rushing toward them.  
  
"Ryou!" Joey called as they ran up.  
  
"What happened?" An older voice spoke. /No! Not Mr. Motou!/ Ryou realized as Malik lowered him to the ground, kneeling beside him.  
  
"I just found him lying on the ground." Malik answered for him. The Egyptian had a hand on Ryou's chest, over the boy's heart and he could feel it beating rapidly.  
  
"He doesn't look so good." Tea pointed out as they all noticed how pale Ryou had become. Malik noticed this too but had to keep acting.  
  
"I tried to take care of his injuries." Malik said, listening to Ryou's ragged breathing, "You know him?" Lavender looked up, noticing one of the fools was missing and who the hell was the old man? "He hasn't said a word since I found him."  
  
"We're buddies." Joey knelt down in front of the two. "But who do you think could have done this?"  
  
Ryou groaned, knowing he had to say something. "Joey." He whispered weakly.  
  
"Ryou!" Joey had heard him. "What happened?" The blonde demanded.  
  
// Watch it weakling. // Bakura warned as Ryou pulled away from Malik and held his throbbing arm.  
  
"It happened so quickly. . .I can't remember." He lied, wishing he could tell them the truth.  
  
"I'm lucky I found you all." Malik spoke, "He needs to go to a hospital quickly."  
  
"You're right." Tea sighed.  
  
/Of course I'm right you fool!/ Malik inwardly sneered.  
  
"Sounds like Ryou's the lucky one." Solomon said and at those words, Malik felt guilty at what the spirit of the Ring had done. "I'll take him to see a doctor right now." Malik heard Ryou's breath suddenly hitch and he panicked slightly and quickly he helped the injured boy to sit up. "Joey, give me a hand." Solomon requested as Ryou groaned lightly.  
  
"Can do!" Joey helped Malik get Ryou to his feet as Tea called a cab with her cell phone. Once the cab had arrived, Malik helped Ryou into the back, gently brushing the damp hair from the boy's face when no one was looking. Solomon got in on the other side. "There ya go!" Joey closed the cab door.  
  
"He'll be alright." Solomon promised as Joey, Tea and Malik looked in through the window. "I'll call if there's some news." The old man promised.  
  
"Alright, best of luck." Joey nodded.  
  
"See ya later Mr. Motou!" Tea called.  
  
"Get better Ryou!" Joey waved, then turned to the strange boy. "Hey, thanks a lot!" He held out his hand as Malik watched the taxi disappear. "Uh. . .fella." Joey said stupidly, but Tea pushed him.  
  
"What Joey means to say is that we haven't introduced ourselves."  
  
"I'm Namu, and you are?" He asked, pretending he cared. His mind was still slightly occupied by soft silver hair and soft brown eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
End Notes:  
  
- Okay, I only watch the dubbed version so I changed 'Marik' back to 'Malik' and 'Bakura' back to 'Ryou'. I also gave Yami Bakura the name 'Bakura' because he doesn't actually have one that I'm aware of in the show. If Yami Yugi has a name why can't Baku-chan?  
  
- This is only what I think happened between Bakura/Malik/Ryou when all we saw was Joey dueling Mako. (Mako should have won by the way *sniffle* Yeah yeah, it's part of the plot.) Uh. . .well, I doubt the kiss actually happened, but I can imagine, right?  
  
- Hmm. . .I think that's it.  
  
NOTE TO GREENFAIRY  
  
From: GreenFairy()  
  
This was done better than the dub episode, but a lot of your replacements for the dubs' changes were only your asumptions and weren't actually correct.  
  
If you're going to re-write a dub episode, it would be better if you had reference to the Japanese, not the dub. For instance, you said that the ancient times took place around 50 years ago, and that's the dub's timeline (which is uterly pathetic) It's actually 30 years, and just by you doing that tells me that you aren't too sure of what you're doing. Also, using dub names is really disgrading for rewriting something. (Tea = Anzu, Joey = Jounouchi, Tristan - Honda.)  
  
Third, you involved Ryou into this conversation, when the original conversation between Malik and Yami no Bakura contained only them and their discussion of dueling. Yami no Bakura cut himself, not letting Ryou suffer his injury, to seal their deal, as far as I'm aware, and also to fake Bakura (pretending to be Ryou) to the hospital.  
  
To elaborate further, the yami are very possessive of their omote, because they rely on them to have contact between people/items in this timeline. When Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura duel in the Battle City finals Yami no Bakura takes control of Ryou to pass the blast since he was actually worried about him. In short, Yami no Bakura is protective of Ryou and he doesn't make Ryou suffer through pain like that. (which just murdered all those Bakura-beating-up-Ryou-to-hide-his-true-feelings fanfics)  
  
Another thing, you made them separate, which is impossible for them, at least at the current moment. This especially goes if you're writing an episode. They can't in the show, so don't make them.  
  
Also, lastly, they're quite out-of-character. I found Yami no Bakura to be too mean, Ryou to mumble too much, and Malik to be more evil than he really is. (the dub did that)  
  
So, obviously, you didn't know what you were doing with this; and you screwed the plot a bit by making Ryou get involved. Slight changes to episodes are welcomed, but not this. However, this is probably still better than the dub episode, although not by much thanks to dub reference.  
  
Flame has been deleted, though the response will be on one of my webpages ^_^ 


End file.
